


when will i feel all soft on the inside?

by lostin_space



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: adrian and deran share a first kiss in Belize(title: masochist by ingrid michaelson)





	when will i feel all soft on the inside?

**Author's Note:**

> i was highkey inspired by the 21:21 scene in SKAM and that is extremely obvious, sooo absolutely worth the watch if you haven't seen it

“When we get back, I’m gonna have to tell Craig that you’re just a big softie.”

Deran gazed over to Adrian as he laid on a stupidly gigantic pool float, his skin glowing red with how much time they’d been spending in the sun together. It didn’t take away from how absolutely stunning he looked. The impulsive decision to show up at Adrian’s window at midnight and ask him to run away to Belize with him was proving itself to be the best decision he’d ever made. He felt safe here. There were no worries about what people might think about them wrestling in the pool or sharing food or sleeping in the same bed. No one was there to point fingers, to call him gay or weak or wrong. It was just Adrian. Adrian didn’t request any explanation for his actions, he just welcomed them.

It was fucking paradise.

“I’m not soft, shut the fuck up,” Deran said, but there really was no bite to his words. He found it hard to be any type of aggressive with Adrian when he didn’t have a reputation to keep up. He sunk into the water until it covered his nose when Adrian grinned at him.

“Oh, you’re so soft. You can’t fool me, Deran Cody. I saw the way your eyes fluttered when I was getting that shit out of your hair last night. _Soft_ ,” Adrian teased, the world’s fondest smile on his lips. Deran sunk into the water completely.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, but he wasn’t sure that it was embarrassment. He was slowly but surely testing the waters with Adrian. He had no idea he was even interested in guys, but the night before had given Deran some hope that he had a chance. Adrian had combed seaweed from his hair with his bare hands which was _a lot_ in itself, but he didn’t exactly stop once they got back home and got into bed. The same bed. They’d both made it pretty clear that touching wasn’t off the table and he could still feel the heat of Adrian’s body against the back of his own, playing with his hair as they both pretended to focus on the movie so they didn’t have to acknowledge what they were doing. But Deran, sober now and feeling ballsy, wanted to acknowledge it. He wanted more.

At 21, all of Deran’s sexual and romantic experiences were with women. Save for a rough drunken kiss from a guy when he was off competing. He thought he was hot, but he was with Craig and had punched him anyways. He wanted something soft and sweet that he could enjoy. Adrian could provide that. It was a bonus that he was, well, Adrian and Deran had loved him for years.

So, when he opened his eyes underwater to see Adrian falling into the water only a few feet away from him, Deran decided to finally go for it. He pushed himself to the surface. Adrian followed a second later.

“I bet I can hold my breath longer than you,” Deran challenged. Adrian licked his lips and Deran’s stomach tied in a thousand knots.

“I doubt it.”

“I’m a pro-surfer.”

Adrian laughed, “So am I!”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that,” Deran said, “One… two… three!”

The two plunged into the water, sinking to the bottom. Adrian puffed his cheeks out, but the smile was still visible. It took all of two seconds before he was poking and prodding at Deran, urging him to lose. Deran bit the inside of his cheek as he grabbed his hand to stop him. Bubbles rose to the surface as Adrian let his puffed cheeks morph into a wide smile, squeezing Deran’s hand lightly.

Now or never.

Deran moved forward and placed the shortest little peck on his lips. It really wasn’t enough and he wanted so, so, so much more, but he pulled away and left the ball firmly in Adrian’s court. They both pushed themselves up.

“You cheated!” For a short second, Deran considered that this might be his rejection. Adrian had gone to the surface first, Adrian considered the kiss cheating in their challenge. But between the smile on his face and his close proximity, Deran knew that wasn’t the case. It was quite the opposite.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“Fine, rematch,” Deran suggested. Adrian met his eyes and he got to watch the determination fill this boy he adored so fucking much. Determination for him. He never wanted to go home. “But you can’t cheat either, so keep your hands to yourself.”

“Maybe.” There was nothing innocent about the way Adrian grinned.

“One… two… three!”

Once they sunk into the water, Deran closed his eyes and waited. It was Adrian’s turn. He made his move, now he just had to wait and see if Adrian really wanted the same.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Adrian basically crashed into him, grabbing his neck and kissing every worry in the world away. They busted through the surface of the water, kissing and smiling and trying to pull each other closer. Deran pressed into his space, trying to touch any part of him that he could. Adrian welcomed it, sliding one hand into his hair and placing the other on the small of his back.

This was it. This was everything he’d been looking for. This was Adrian.

“Fuck,” Adrian breathed when they finally managed to separate, both of them gasping to catch their breath as they stayed firmly against each other. “Holy fuck, Deran.” A calloused hand slid up his chest, cupping his cheek and tracing his lips with his thumb. Deran couldn’t help himself as his eyes closed.

“That…” he trailed off. No words came to mind to describe it, he just didn’t want to separate. So he just moved in for another kiss.

It was just as accepted as the previous one, only much slower and softer and Deran melted. Once reality hit, he’d be forced to deal with the fact this was wrong. He shouldn’t be kissing guys, but he, more importantly, shouldn’t be kissing Adrian. Adrian had grown up with him and he knew too much. But now that he had a taste, he found it hard to imagine feeling bad about it.

He figured one side eye from Smurf would quickly make that happen. Just not today.

“You wanna go inside? Take a shower?” Adrian asked against his lips before trailing soft little kisses across his jaw and his neck, “If we make it that far.” Adrian’s hand slid down his back again, lower this time to make his intentions clear. Deran couldn’t even think straight. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to get lost in Adrian.

And he knew that he could.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
